Ben 10 Prime Force Season 2 Episode 1 Orion Pax part lll
by hero101
Summary: Today I'm creating the Ben 10 Prime Force timeline of this Season 2. this is Episode 1 Orion Pax


**Ben 10 Prime Force season 2**

 **Orion Pax Part lll**

 **Hey Guys. This is Richard Serpa form the Youtube Channel. I'm Helping this Ben 10, and Transformers Prime Crossover. it's stop with the Insecticon awaking from it's slumber, and goes after Arcee, and Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Orion showed Himself of Optimus Prime, and Shoots some Cons that were attacking Him. At the Space Bridge. Megatron Knows what the Autobots are up to is to Bring back Optimus.**

 **Cybertron/Kaon**

Arcee, and Ben/Skidmark are walking to the Capital when something caught their Eyes. "Umm, Arcee, whats that?" Arcee Looked. "That's a Gateway to the Memories of the Primes". All the Sudden a Bug-Con came out of nowhere. Arcee fights this thing. "Ben, GO! Get Optimus Back".

Ben did what she said, as the door is closing, he sees Arcee Falling to the Ground. Then the Door is completely shut. Now Ben has to find the Source of Optimus's Memories. As he found it the Keycard that Optimus gave him has been downloaded while he fights Scraplets and the Bad Bug-Con.

As Ben finds Arcee, and get out of Cybertron. "Were Almost There" said Ben. "Ratchet, we have the Matrix, Were coming through" said Arcee trying to reply again, "Ratchet?", Nothing on the comlink. then she thinks, "Somthings Wrong". Ben thinks about it. "We can't not go through, Can We?"

 **Space Bridge/Underground**

All things are According to plan. But Megatron came to destroy the Shape-Shifter that Carried the Card. "Come Arcee, So that I might End the Lineage of the Primes For All Time". Then someone stopped him. "I cannot Allow that to Happen, Megatron!" He turns around, and sees Orion, walking towards him, and stops. "And Why should you care, Orion Pax? You are No Prime" said Megatron. "That May be True - Or Yet another Deception, But this I do Know, My Sympathies Lie with the Autobots, And You are not One of Us!" Optimus said as he actives his Blades. Megatron is not Pleased. So Optimus attacks Megatron but he Blocks his Attack, and Punches Him in the Body. "Your Spark May be in the Right Place Orion" Megatron said with a Hammer-fist slam. "But You have Much to Learn, Before You can Hope to Ever again stand your Ground Me - A monment, Sadly which shall never Come!"

He's ready to strike Orion, which never happen when Arcee came to save his Life. While Arcee's busy with Megatron, Ben came, and Hits the Faceplate to Transformers he back to Human. As Orion turns around and looks at him with his Optics targeted on the Keycard. "Are You,- Certain I am Worthy?". Ben Replied "You have No Idea". He raise the card to Orion and a Laser of Blue that Shows of Orions Heart reveal the Matrix of Leadership that is Reforging his Memories.

Ratchet wakes up to see the Process. Acree is too slow as Megatron grabs her to the Wall "How Nice of You to Join our Little Reunion,- Now If you please - The Matrix!". The Process is Almost Complete. Megatron turns to the Blue Light and sees in Horror as he Drops the Femme, and charges to the Two Heroes. The Matrix is almost Done, Ratchet had to do something to slow Megatron down. The Big Villain ignores Ratchet after a right slam while running. But it was Too Late the Matrix, and the Memories is Finish Load to Orion. Now Megatron opens his Sword and Strikes, "NO!". Too Late again as Orion Clamps on the Blade, and Optimus Prime has Returned. " **MEGATRON** " Optimus said with his Battle Mask closed The Evil Leader sees in Fright. he thinks in his Head "UH-OH!", and Then! " **BEGONE!** ". He punches Megatron to the Face like a **Falcon Punch** , he charges with the Right Fist. Bumblubee, and Gwen wakes up, with Optimus hits Megatron with a Left Fist. Bulkhead, and Kevin woke up to see their Leader hits the Bad Guy with a Super Uppercut.

Then Optimus Doesn't about how He get Here. "Ratchet, How did we arrive here?" The Med-bot Replied, "Long Story Old Friend". Team Prime, and Team 10 are in Defend Position. Megatron Yelled angrily, and fires at the Autobots. Then a Ground Bridge opened up. "It's Ours" said Arcee. "Autobots,- Were Leaving" said Optimus. Megatron does not let Optimus leave with the Autobots. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". But it was Too Late. Team Prime, and Team 10 have Left the Building. Megatron replied in Anger "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Outpost Omega**

The Autobots, and the Heroes have Returned with Optimus. Raf talked to the Prime to see that he's ok, "Optimus?". He Replied in Kind, "Hello Rafael ". Miko, and are Proud of the Optimus is back. "Sweet, He remembered Us". Then Optimus has seen the Cons Symbol on his Shoulder. "But It seems of things I do not, Remember?". "Oh Optimus, it's Best to things, that are,- Left Forgotten". Then Autobots, and the Kids circled around Optimus, and the scene ends with a Autobot Symbol on the Ground.

 **Plumber HQ**

The Event of the Blast of the Matrix to Unicron his showed Grandpa Max the Location of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's Whereabouts. "There they are. **Ben 23** , You, and Aster will have to go find Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Bring them Home Safe" said Max. "You got it Grandpa Max".

 **So I may have Crossover Dimensions. But It's time for Ben to wear to "Omniverse" shirt that Bulkhead had Created for Him, and the same Clothes for "Ben 10 Omniverse". I got a Youtube Channel called of my named "Richard Serpa". See You Guys Later.**


End file.
